


A moment of  trickery

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Series: Moments of Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Magic, Transfiguration, easy solution, in the second chapter, robe exchange, they have no time for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: When Harry or Draco try to hang out, there are always things keeping them apart. So, the boy-who-lived has an amazing idea...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Moments of Drarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A moment of  trickery

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the artist on IG (@markassus) to see the work that inspired me.

Title: A Moment of Trickery

Summary: When Harry or Draco try to hang out, there are always things keeping them apart. So, the boy-who-lived has an amazing idea...

Rating: P12

Pairing: Drarry / HPxDM

Warnings: boyslove

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter (but we all don’t really know who did, do we? ;)) but I love these two idiots and I always look for fanarts (and if I really adore the style I do not hesitate to ask for a commission). I met (kinda) this amazing artist and his version of these boys, as well as his whole style, blew my mind. He did a drawing of a super funny scene (chapter 2 is the art) and I offered to write a story for this one, too.

[the fanart](https://www.instagram.com/p/CF1jnufsZEc/?igshid=1j3wqjkupuqhe)

**~*~*~ A Moment of** ****Trickery** ** **~*~*~**

Bummed the black-haired fell onto a couch in his common room. He was supposed to spend time with his new boyfriend, for Merlin‘s sake. But, _of course_ , there was something keeping them apart. This time it was a ‚all Slytherin study session‘ in eigth year. Last time it was Hermione wanting to talk about their study planners, _alone Harry, thank you very much_. Or it was Ron wanting a gryff-boys-night. Or Quidditch practise. Or detention, because let‘s be honest, he wouldn‘t simply start behaving like a perfect student all of a sudden. Seven years of rule-breaking took their toll.

A wide smile broke out on his face and an idea made him sit up.

Right. Rules. Which said that they could only enter their house-dorms in eigth year wing in their uniforms, Which made the students stay in their houses. Which kept him from Draco and his _lovely_ lips and his…

Rules. Rules that were meant to be broken if you were the chosen one.

When he stood, his best friend looked at him funny.

„Where are you going, Harry? You said you had time, so I think we should study for transfiguration and…“

„I‘m going to“, he interrupted the bushy haired girl. „Which is why I go to the library. Alone.“

She squinted.

„Promise me you‘re not going to disturb Draco and his friends again? Pansy gets quite annoying when you do that.“

He rolled his eyes.

„Promised. I have a question on transfiguration and I want to check the books. I can‘t alwas rely on you, now can‘t I?“

Hermione opened her mouth to say something and closed it again, speechless.

„Right. That‘s what I tell you since first year. Alright.“

With that her nose was back on her essay.

Great. Now he could actually go to the library to finally read _Hogwarts: A History_ about the uniforms…

_~*~*~_

Harry was awake the whole night, waving his wand and muttering until his own spell finally worked. As in. Properly.

It was a switched up color spell that didn‘t only change the colors and emblems of the robes as a glamour but actually changed them. Tricked Hogwarts‘ own magic. A spell that finally allowed him to put his hand testingly through the doorway with the Slytherin stairs.

So when he was running late to class he opened his curtains and rushed down, catching up with the chatting group of eight-years in the second floor.

In the closest space behind a wall hanging he put away his map and sneakily threw his arm around his boyfriend, laying it on his shoulder.

„Hey, babe“, he purred in Draco‘s ear, making his step falter only a little.

„Hey, Potter“ was all he got.

„What the hell is he up to again?“, Pansy murmured confused to Hermione while Ron just stood there, taking in the green robes on his best friend with an open mouth.

Maybe someone would pinch him so he could wake up? Was that another prank from Harry?

Lately he dreaded those more than anything, especially if it had to do with a horny chosen-one and desperation to see his ferret boyfriend. Those pranks always ended with Hermione ranting about an irresponsible Harry and _he_ was the one having to hear it. Every. Time.

Draco eyed his partner up and down.

„Green suits you. Compliments your eyes, love.“

The raven haired boy winked.

„And it‘s able to get me into the Slytherin dorms at night, which is way more important, don‘t you think?“

A slight blush colored the fair skin of the Slytherin ice-prince with these words.

„So you could… Come and spend the night? No need to go to the Room of Requirements anymore?“

Blaise rolled his eyes.

„So I have to be careful in my own dorm now, too? Use a silencing charm and a glamour, if you do that. No need to hear Dray scream in ecstasy again. Once is enough, really.“

The gryffindor‘s eyebrows shot up.

„Do tell“, the redhead said to Blaise, who laughed.

„Oh. He just vroke his own silencing charm in third year late at night, moaning loud enough to wake us all when he…“

A hand shushed him, belonging to a – now very red – Draco.

„One more word, Blaise…“, he hissed into his ear, making his friend wink.

The boy-who-lived put his arm around his boyfriend again and pulled him along.

„Come one, Draco. I‘m suddenly _starving_. You can always tell me later.“ Flirty he kissed him on the cheek, followed by a whisper in the blonde‘s ear. „… Or show me what made you scream so hard that you broke a silencing spell.“

They went to breakfast and while he was quite tired, he actually managed to solve his problem that night. Now Harry and Draco could see each other. Every night. All it took was another set of transfigured robes and a little trickery.


End file.
